Yume Kamo Shirenai
by May Kurai Tenshi
Summary: vou continuar essa fic só que com outra conta. olhem no profile que vocês vão ver, e me desculpem pela demora em responder.
1. Chapter 1

Legenda:

Lalalala - fala normal

(lalalala) – pensamento dos personagens

lalalala - ação do personagem ou como ele está

((lalalala)) – comentário cretino da escritora idiota x

LALALALA - gritando

oOoOoOoO – Flash Back ((básico né, toda fic tem flash back XD))

------------- - passagem de tempo

R – Ryn

S – Sesshy ((Sesshoumaru pra quem não entendeu u.u))

J – Jaken

I – Inuyasha (( Inu- Kun XD))

K – Kagome ((weeee o/))

S A - Sango ((Sango-chan o/ o /o/))

M – Miroku ((sim ele vai ser tarado como sempre u.u))

Ka. – Kaori ((Adoro esse nome XD))

Sac. – Sacerdotisa

G - Garoto

A – Akira ((outro nome adorável ))

Shi – Shippou ((P o inútil, tadinho dele))

Ke. – Keiko ((essa garota vai ser o par do Shippou XD))

HM – Homem mal (( u.u ))

Me. – Menina

Resumo ((básico¬¬)): Sesshoumaru irá buscar Ryn no vilarejo em que a deixou quando tinha apenas nove anos. Mas encontrará agora uma mulher não mais sua pequena Ryn. Será que os desejos e sentimentos mudarão? Leia. ((que coisa mais escrota esse resumo, voltando a fic x)).

Yume Kamo Shirenai

Capitulo I

Era uma noite de lua cheia, eu estava sentado ao pé de uma árvore admirando a beleza da lua. Pensando naquele dia, no dia em que deixei a minha pequena Ryn para trás. Como foi difícil, essas lembranças queimam em minha mente ainda.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Flash Back OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era uma final de tarde quente, era verão, uma estação que tanto eu quanto minha Ryn odiávamos, mas aquela tarde estava extremamente agradável, com uma leve brisa balançando os cabelos de minha criança. Ryn estava com nove anos de idade, estava comigo há um ano. Seus cabelos estavam maiores, sua franja usada de lado e com todo o cabelo solto ao vento. Nós estávamos andando, como sempre, mas minha Ryn não sabia que dessa vez teríamos um destino certo. Um vilarejo ao norte, onde eu a deixaria ((ta vocês já perceberam que ele fala muito "minha Ryn" mas o Sesshy é possessivo, faze o que xD)), ficar segura, em algum lugar fixo e que lhe possam dar toda o amor que não tenho coragem de deixar acontecer. Jaken foi a alguns dias atrás ao vilarejo verificar se estaria tudo certo quando nós chegássemos com a menina. Nós já estávamos perto quando escuto sua doce voz me chamar.

R - Sesshoumaru-sama quando nós vamos parar para descansar?

S – Ryn você está cansada?

R – Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama.

S – Jaken, arrume as coisas vamos dormir aqui mesmo.

J – Ssssim, Ssessshoumaru-sama.

Recostei-me em uma árvore e vi o pequeno youkai verde correr para buscar comida a minha Ryn, enquanto ela colia suas flores e cantava suas canções de amor. Como um ser tão pequeno poderia entender de amor? Não sei, mas eu tinha certeza que a amava, como um pai (pelo menos eu achava). Ela estava correndo em busca de um coelho branco, mas ele estava vindo até mim. Ele estava muito perto, meus sentidos de youkai queriam devorar o pequeno mamífero, mas os olhos brilhantes de Ryn não me deixaram fazer isso. O peguei, com meu braço direito ((não, vai ser com o esquerdo ¬¬)) e entreguei a menina. Ela corou (como ela fica linda corada), o pegou delicadamente e começou a se aproximar de mim, eu não sabia o que ela faria, mas deixei que fizesse. Se apoio em meu ombro se inclinou na minha direção e deu um beijo estalado na minha bochecha. Ela corou mais ainda e sussurrou um obrigado, eu apenas consenti com a cabeça. Ela saiu saltitante dali com seu novo "amigo". Quando Jaken chegou viu o pequeno animal dormindo, em uma cama que Ryn avia feito com folhagens, foi se aproximando sorrateiramente com um olhar faminto, para pega-lo ((o Jaken queria devorar o coelhinho, afe u.u)). Ryn estava distraída com suas flores, Jaken estava quase alcançando o pequeno animal quando vi Ryn soltar uma exclamação e se levantar. Mas antes que qualquer um dos dois fizesse alguma coisa eu falei:

S - Não Jaken, esse coelho é da Ryn.

J – Sssim Sssessshoumaru-sama.

Ela sorriu para mim, pegou suas flores e se sentou ao lado do coelho. Passando por Jaken, lhe dando um tapa na cabeça. Não pude deixar de sorrir ao ver a cena, mas voltei minha atenção ao céu estrelado, pensando em como deixaria aquela menina no vilarejo, será que eu agüentaria ficar sem ela?

Algumas horas depois ela já estava dormindo como um anjo ao lado do coelho.

Pela manha ela tomou seu café-da-manha ((não, ia ser o que? Janta? ¬¬)), improvisou uma coleira para o coelho e continuamos nossa caminhada até o vilarejo. Às vezes eu podia escutar os dois (Jaken e Ryn) ((não, quem seria, o papai Noel e o Coelhinho da Páscoa? ¬¬)) discutindo, Ryn batendo em Jaken e logo depois o abraçando pedindo desculpas.

Chegamos ao vilarejo e pude notar o olhar interrogativo da menina. Foi então que ela dirigiu a palavra a mim pela primeira vez aquela manha:

R – Sesshoumaru-sama porque estamos em um vilarejo? Ainda temos mantimentos.

Meu coração pareceu pesar toneladas em pensar ter que responder aquela pergunta. Mas tinha que faze-lo:

S – Ryn... É aqui que você irá morar apartir de agora...

Senti sua cara de interrogação aumentar.

R – Sesshoumaru-sama, mas eu não entendo... Porque tenho de ficar aqui? O Lorde ficará comigo?

S – Não Ryn... Você ficará aqui sem mim...

Já podia sentir o cheiro forte de lágrimas. E sua voz tremula voltou a falar:

R – Sesshoumaru-sama o que foi que essa Ryn fez? Ela jura nunca mais fazer meu Lorde... Mas não me deixe aqui...

Não estava agüentando aquilo, me virei para a menina atrás de mim, a olhei nos olhos marejados de lágrimas, e disse:

S – Ryn... Você lembra do meu irmão? ela acenou com a cabeça em sinal de concordância Ele andava com uma humana, uma exterminadora de youkais e com um monge... ela me cortou, fiquei extremamente surpreso, principalmente pela voz fria que ela emitia agora

R – Sesshoumaru-sama se o senhor não quer a companhia dessa Ryn pode falar... seus olhos já estavam vermelhos de lágrimas e as lágrimas corriam livremente por seu rosto de boneca

S – Ryn, deixe esse Sesshoumaru falar... ela sussurrou uma desculpa abaixou a cabeça e continuou chorando Eles estavam a procura da jóia de quatro almas, e o Naraku tem boa parte dessa jóia... Eu irei ajudar meu irmão a consegui-la. E isso é muito perigoso Ryn, eu não quero que você corra riscos.

R – Mas Sesshoumaru-sama sempre me defendeu de tudo... sua voz estava muito tremula, ela me olhava de um jeito, eu via em seus olhos um sentimento diferente, seria era amor?

S – Ryn, mas agora eu não vou poder mais tomar conta de você, esse Sesshoumaru vai estar preocupado em recuperar a jóia. ela começou a chorar desesperadamente

R – Mas Sesshoumaru-sama promete buscar essa Ryn? estava de frente para mim, e nós nos olhávamos nos olhos

S – Esse Sesshoumaru promete Ryn... sai da sua frente deixando a passagem livre em direção ao vilarejo

Ouvi ela soluçar enquanto abraçava Jaken (naquele momento senti muita inveja do youkai verde), mas como se ela lesse meus pensamentos deu pequenos puxões na barra da minha calça (( tem um nome especial lá, mas eu não lembro xD)). Desviei meu olhar da estrada e olhei para a minha Ryn, ela chorava mais do que nunca, parada ao meu lado.

R – Sesshoumaru-sama...

S – Sim?

R – Essa Ryn poderia dar um abraço em seu Lorde?

Fiquei surpreso pelo seu pedido, mas como poderia negar? Me abaixei, sim o Grande Senhor das Terras do Oeste se abaixando para abraçar um humano. Ela se jogou em meus braços, suas pequenas mãos ao redor do meu pescoço, e sua face delicadamente apoiada em meu ombro. Não queria, mas inconscientemente passei meu braço direito ao redor de sua pequena cintura. Ela corou, eu percebi, mas seria a ultima vez que eu veria a minha Ryn (pelo menos assim eu pensava). Vi Jaken leva-la até a sacerdotisa do vilarejo, e voltar até perto de mim. Ela virou e acenou para nós eu me virei e continuei o caminho. Até chegar no vilarejo onde eu avia combinado de me encontrar com o Inuyasha. Nossa conversa foi mais amigável do que eu imaginava:

I – Sesshoumaru você veio mesmo...

S – Eu disse que vinha, não disse?

I – Sim...

M – Ok, eles ainda não se ameaçaram de morte, CORRAM, MULHRES E CRIANÇAS PRIMEIRO O MUNDO VAI ACABAR! o monge falou, se esquecendo que estava ao lado do Inuyasha

S – E nem pretendo ameaçar ninguém... Eu disse que iria ajudar, e isso é só porque o Inuyasha é meu _meio-irmão_...

I – Sesshoumaru você ta bem?

S – Se você quiser nós podemos voltar a nos tratar como antes... minha voz saiu mais fria do que eu pretendia, mas ele entendeu

I – Tudo bem... E Miroku... NÃO GRITE MAIS TÃO PERTO DE MIM!

M – Tudo bem Inuyasha... o monge falou se escondendo atrás da exterminadora Mas Sangozinha me proteja desses loucos... ele passou a mão em lugares impróprios

Sa – Você não tem amor à vida não é seu hentai? dando com o osso voador na cabeça do monge

S - Eles são sempre assim? perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha

K – São sim... Com certeza você vai se divertir Sesshoumaru... a humana do meu irmão dirigiu a palavra a mim

S – Estou vendo que sim... tentei fazer a cara mais amigável, e percebi um sorriso de sua parte

I – Mas nós só vamos começar a busca ao resto da jóia de quatro almas amanha ordenou meu _meio-irmão_

S – Inuyasha não é melhor nós pararmos em um lugar menos movimentado? perguntei com meu tom de voz frio e calmo

J – Sesshoumaru-sama tem razão...

I – É... Alguma vez na vida irei concordar com você Sesshoumaru...

Então nosso grupo foi caminhando até uma clareira perto do vilarejo. Até que os amigos do meu _meio-irmão _não são tão chatos((ok, só em sonho que o Sesshy ia acha isso, mas como a fic é minha, e eu sou uma louca total... xD)), nos acomodamos e ficamos por lá até a manha seguinte quando começaríamos a busca pelo Naraku para pegar a metade da jóia de quatro almas. Mas a única coisa em que eu conseguia pensar, ou melhor, única pessoa era na Ryn. Como será que ela estaria sem mim? Passei o resto da noite pensando nela.

----------------------------------(Ryn narrando os fatos)-----------------------------

Sesshoumaru-sama me deixou no pequeno vilarejo com a sacerdotisa, ela parecia ser uma pessoa muito boa. Vestia uma calça vermelha e uma blusa branca ((a roupa da Kykyo u.u)), um arco e flecha nas costas, cabelos castanhos claros que batiam na cintura e uma franja que caía por cima dos olhos azuis. Era linda. Foi me levando em direção ao centro do vilarejo, onde várias crianças brincavam, eu ainda chorava quando chegamos em uma casa. Ela pegou minha pequena troxa de roupa, me deitou em seu colo e disse:

Sac. - Qual seu nome criança? tinha uma voz doce e calma

R – Ryn...

Sac. – Meu nome é Kaori... Quando o Jaken veio até mim ele não disse que uma linda e educada menina seria você... sorriu (porque sorria tanto?)

R – Kaori-sama você sabe porque Sesshoumaru-sama deixou essa Ryn pra trás? perguntei ainda chorando

Ka. – Em primeiro lugar, não fale como se você fosse outra pessoa... E o Sesshoumaru não lhe contou porque você está aqui?

R – Hai... Ele disse que era para me proteger... falei, mas minha voz saiu extremamente fria que eu nem reconheci

Ka. – Sim Ryn... Ele quer protege-la por isso você vai ficar aqui comigo. Mas não se preocupe, eu vou lhe tratar muito bem...

R – Eu sei... Mas eu queria ir com ele... comecei a chorar mais

Ka. – Você o ama, não é?

R – S-sim... Mas como você sabe? perguntei assustada, será que estava tão na cara que eu amo Sesshoumaru-sama?

Ka. – É obvio Ryn... Você o ama como um pai, é compreensível... sorriu docemente

R – Hai... Como um pai... (sim como uma pai, mas quando o vi partir senti algo diferente)

Conversamos por mais alguma tempo, até eu me acalmar por completo. Levou-me para conhecer as crianças do vilarejo. Eu me daria muito bem ali, mas de todas as crianças um garoto em especial chamou a minha atenção. Ele não parava de olhar para mim, tinha cabelos pretos, e olhos verdes, aparentava ter uns dez anos, e era mais alto que eu. As crianças estavam brincando, eu estava sentada observando quando ele parou e sentou-se ao meu lado:

G – Olá... disse sorridente

R – Oi... disse fria

G – Nossa, como uma garota tão linda pode ser tão fria?

R – Me desculpe, mas eu não queria estar aqui, por isso...

G – Vamos começar de novo... Olá meu nome é Akira.

R – Olá meu nome é Ryn...

A – Eu sei...

R – Como?

A – Kaori-sama me falou que você viria e pediu para mim lhe fazer companhia.

R – A bom... disse sorrindo pela primeira vez

A – Você fica bem mais bonita sorrindo...

R – O-obrigado... respondi corada

Continuamos conversando a tarde inteira, ele me levou a todos os lugares do vilarejo, me apresentando a famílias e crianças. Poderia dizer que já conhecia muito bem aquele lugar, e percebi que ali começava uma grande amizade.

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fim do Flash Back OoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoO

OHAYO \o\

Primeira fanfic de Inuyasha, espero que vocês gostem, porque eu tô me esforçando nela...

Por favor, reviewes...

Kissus

May


	2. Chapter 2

**Legenda: **

Lalalala - fala normal

(lalalala) – pensamento dos personagens

lalalala - ação do personagem ou como ele está

((lalalala)) – comentário cretino da escritora idiota x

LALALALA - gritando

oOoOoOoO – Flash Back ((básico né, toda fic tem flash back XD))

------------- - passagem de tempo

R – Ryn

S – Sesshy ((Sesshoumaru pra quem não entendeu u.u))

J – Jaken

I – Inuyasha (( Inu- Kun XD))

K – Kagome ((weeee o/))

S A - Sango ((Sango-chan o/ o /o/))

M – Miroku ((sim ele vai ser tarado como sempre u.u))

Ka. – Kaori ((Adoro esse nome XD))

Sac. – Sacerdotisa

G - Garoto

A – Akira ((outro nome adorável ))

Shi – Shippou ((P o inútil, tadinho dele))

Ke. – Keiko ((essa garota vai ser o par do Shippou XD))

HM – Homem mal (( u.u ))

Me. – Menina

Kg – Kagura ((eu gosto dela, quem não gosta a porta da rua é serventia da casa xD BRINCADEIRA))

* * *

Capítulo Dois 

Estava amanhecendo, e pude ouvir o som de Inuyasha e seus amigos levantando e bocejando. Desviei meu olhar do céu para o grupo, Inuyasha estava como sempre, mas a sua humana estava diferente, havia se passados oito anos desde que começamos a busca pelo Naraku, a Kagome estava com seus cabelos pela cintura, e a franja agora de lado. Usava um kimono da minha época, que deixava suas curvas bem definidas, de seus 24 anos se não me engano. A exterminadora, Sango, estava com seus cabelos presos nos costumeiro rabo de cavalo e sua franja que ia até o queixo, dividida ao meio, com um quimono parecido com de Kagome, mas a exterminadora tinha algo bem diferente, seu olhar estava maduro agora, e por mais difícil que pareça ela era minha amiga. O monge, Miroku, estava igual, mas seus cabelos estavam maiores. Olhei diretamente para os olhos de Sango que sorriu:

S - Já de pé?

Sa - Sim...Sesshoumaru você não disse que hoje nós iríamos buscar a Ryn?

S - Sim... Mas pensei que vocês fossem acordar mais tarde... dei um sorriso de canto

Sa - Não, quanto antes buscarmos a Ryn... Antes voltamos a busca...falou severamente, mas logo sorriu

S - Que seja...

Nós ainda não conseguimos juntar todos os pedaços da jóia, Naraku ainda tem uma parte, há algum tempo decidi que buscaria Ryn, não podia mais viver sem a companhia dela, e esse dia chegou. Tomaram o café, e começamos nossa caminhada, que seria longa. Muitas pessoas estranhavam um grupo como o nosso caminhando tão amigavelmente. Uma exterminadora de youkais, um youkai, um hanyou, uma humana, um monge, um youkai verde e baixo, e um youkai raposa. Como sempre eu ficava um pouco atrás, enquanto todos andavam alegremente mais à frente, Sango se deixou ser passada para trás e ficou ao meu lado. Olhou-me por algum tempo e disse:

Sa - Sesshoumaru, você sabe que não vai mais encontrar uma garotinha quando chegar ao vilarejo né?me perguntou um tanto receosa

S - Eu sei Sango... Mas ela não deve ter mudado tanto não é? perguntei com medo da resposta, eu mudei mesmo, o grande Lorde das Terras do Oeste com medo de uma simples resposta

Sa - Realmente não sei Sesshoumaru, ela já tem 17 anos agora... Ela pode estar até casada...

S - O que? parei repentinamente na estrada Você acha que ela já está casada?

Sa - Talvez... Mas você disse que prometeu a ela ir busca-la, não é? perguntou enquanto me puxava pela mão

S - Sim, eu prometi... Mas se passaram oito anos Sango, será que ela esperou?

Sa - Não sei Sesshy... ela falou e eu lhe lancei um olhar frio, não gostava daquele apelido

Sa - Desculpa Sesshoumaru... falou sorrindo

S - Tudo bem Sango...fiz que sim com a cabeça Espero que a minha doce Ryn não

tenha mudado...

Sa - O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? O.O

S - Não grite Sango, eu disse que espero... parei de falar, eu havia dito mesmo aquilo

em voz alta? Que...

Sa - Que espera que ela não tenha mudado... Sua doce Ryn? falou rindo

S -... (não sabia o que falar, eu realmente pensava nela como minha)

Sa - Sesshoumaru, eu sei que você gosta da Ryn, você a protegia, eu entendo, mas ela deve ter mudado, ela era uma linda criança... Deve estar uma linda mulher...

S - Deve mesmo... falei imaginando como deveria estar a minha Ryn

Paramos de caminhar, em uma pequena clareira, descansaríamos ali até a manhã seguinte. Quando eu pretendia chegar até o vilarejo onde deixei Ryn. Eu não durmo a noite, não preciso, mas o resto do grupo tem que dormir então paramos. A noite passou rápido para mim, eu só pensava no que diria quando visse Ryn. Todos levantaram cedo e começamos nossa caminhada até o vilarejo, uma caminhada bem silenciosa até. Todos estavam em pleno silêncio, o que era estranho, mas deixei esse pensamento de lado.  
Continuamos caminhando até chegar no pequeno vilarejo de oito anos atrás, não estava muito diferente, algumas casas a mais e mais crianças correndo. Todos pararam na entrada do vilarejo e dessa vez eu me postei a frente de todos. Enquanto nós entrávamos no vilarejo, pedi para Sango e Kagome perguntarem as crianças onde morava a sacerdotisa do vilarejo. As duas vieram correndo até nós e disseram:

K - Parece que agora tem duas sacerdotisas... Uma de 17 anos e uma de 30...

Sa - As duas moram em uma casa no final do vilarejo...

S - Vocês disseram que uma tinha 17 anos?

K e Sa - Sim...

S - Pode ser a Ryn... falei olhando para o fim do vilarejo

M - Pode... Mas será que a pequena Ryn se transformou em uma sacerdotisa?

I - Ia ser bem engraçado ver o Sesshoumaru apaixonado por uma sacerdotisa...

S - E é bem engraçado ver você apaixonado por uma humana que te manda sentar Inuyasha... falei com um sorriso vitorioso  
I - Feh... falou corado

M - É melhor irmos antes que alguém se mate aqui...

Foi isso que fizemos, estávamos nos dirigindo ao fim do vilarejo pela rua principal, passando por várias casas e por olhares curiosos. Passamos a última casas e um pouco mais longe vi uma casa maior que as outras, com grandes janelas e flores na frente da casa. Não pude deixar de comentar:

S - Ela continua gostando de flores...

M - Nossa, gosta mesmo... o.o'

K - Que jardim lindo... falou a humana de meu irmão sorrindo

Sa - Muito lindo... '' sorrindo

Atrás da casa tinha algumas árvores, de lá dava para ouvir xingamentos vindos de uma

garota, e o barulho de uma espada cortando o ar.

I - Nossa... Alguém está treinando, e tem uma boca muito suja... falou rindo

K - É uma garota... o.o''

S A - Vamos logo seus lerdos... u.u'

M - Porque não disseram logo que era uma garota... O.O'

Sa - Miroku! falou indo pra cima do monge que saiu correndo em direção do barulho

Fomos todos pra lá, todos pararam surpresos pelo que viram, eu parei na frente para ver melhor. A visão era muito surpreendente mesmo.

* * *

UAU, eu não achei que fosse receber reviews, só da Gabi e da Mannu que eu obriguei elas a comentarem... xD 

Nhá, muito obrigado pela atenção... T.T

**-> Mannu:** Bom, nesse capítulo fala a idade e uma sacerdotisa, 17 anos. Será que é a Ryn! Será que não é! Vejam no próximo capítulo... xD

Okay, vou deixar de ser má, a Ryn tem 17 anos, o Sesshy demora não um ano, mais DOIS anos pra se declarar. ù.ú

Huhuhuhuh O Akira! Nem sei! sorriso diabólico

**->Gheisinha: **A minha fic tá legal? T.T emocionada

Muito obrigado! o

O abraço da Ryn foi a coisa mais fofa que eu já escrevi... xD

Mas ainda terá coisas foufas, já que eu SEMPRE dou um jeito pras coisas ficarem meigar... xD

**->Gabi-chan: **MINHA FÃ NÚMERO 1! o/

Olha que eu quero ver tu comentando aqui e no blog... xD

NÃO ME LARGUE PRA LER EM UM SÓ LUGAR! O.O

**->Hinata-chan: **Oi moça!

Terminei com a sua ansiedade... o/

Huahuahuahua

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo...

* * *

Gente eu quero mais reviews... xD

Por favor, se vocês acham que esse capítulo foi digno de uma review, eu agradeceria... o.o

Kissus

May


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

Uma garota de 17 anos no máximo, com uma roupa justa ao corpo ((tipo da Sango sabem... xD)) que deixava todas as suas curvas definidas, com os cabelos castanhos presos em um grande rabo de cavalo, e sua franja sempre sendo jogada para o lado. Com olhos castanhos profundos, estava concentrada em seu treinamento, com uma espada na mão atacava o ar agilmente. Enquanto uma mulher de cabelos castanhos claros gritava conselhos, e uma menina de 13 anos, talvez, olhava atentamente a tudo aquilo. A menina usava um kimono rosa claro, tinha os cabelos loiros-dorado e os olhos verdes. Começamos a ouvir a discussão:

Ga. – Mas que c... falava enquanto tentava acertar um alvo

ka. – Calma... Se concentre... Você está colocando a raiva toda na ponta da

espada, você tem que acertar o alvo não xinga-lo...

Ga. – Está bem... acertou o alvo seguidamente depois disso, surpreendendo todos nós

Ka. – Agora... Arco e flecha...

A garota agilmente pegou o arco e flecha das costas mirou o alvo, e acertou de primeira. A menina que observava tudo veio correndo e abraçou a garota.

Me. – Você está cada vez melhor Ryn-chan!

R – Obrigado...

Eu percebi que não era o único que não consegui me mexer por causa da surpresa. Olhei atentamente a garota, Ryn, como ela estava linda. Ela estava de costas para nós e não percebeu a nossa aproximação. Cheguei por trás, fiquei bem perto dela e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

S – Olá Ryn...

R – Arg... O.O ela não conseguiu falar e me olhava surpresa

R – S-sesshouamru-sama? O.O estava cada vez mais surpresa

S – Sim... Você está diferente Ryn...

R – Depois de oito anos Sesshoumaru-sama, as pessoas mudam... falou em um

tom frio, que me surpreendeu, mas...

S – Mudam sim, como eu mudei talvez? perguntei vendo sua cara de surpresa

R – Errrr... O.O foi cortada por Sango

S A – Olá Ryn... Lembra-se de mim?

R – Sim Sango-sama... disse sorrindo meigamente

Depois de todos cumprimentarem Ryn, chegou a vez de Miroku, porque será que eu fiquei um tanto irritado com isso... ¬¬'

M – Ryn-sama como você está linda... n.n' falou, fazendo a garota corar

R – Errrr... O-obrigado... ''

M – Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? ela acenou que sim com a cabeça Você gostaria de ter um filho meu?

R – O QUE! O.O''' perguntou totalmente corada e deu um soco em Miroku que cai em cima de Sango

S – Miroku fique longe dela... falei frio, o que surpreendeu Ryn

M – Ain... Ta doendo... Pode deixar Sesshoumaru... u.u'

S A – Bem que você mereceu... u.u'' falou Sango cruzando os braços

M – Ai Sangozinha assim você corta meu coração...

S A – Ai Miroku...

K – Errr... Com licença... Oi muito prazer eu sou Higurashi Kagome... falou a humana de meu meio-irmão, para a sacerdotisa

Ka. – Oi eu sou Kaori, a sacerdotisa do vilarejo... falou a mulher sorrindo

docemente

K – Muito prazer...

Ka. – Vamos até a casa, assim vocês podem descansar...

Fomos todos até a casa delas, a garotinha nos seguindo de longe, e Shippou

((desculpa não falar dele antes, mas só agora ele vai ser útil x)) olhando para ela todo o tempo. Chegamos lá, Ryn abriu a porta e nos serviu chá. Logo começando mais uma "agradável" conversa:

R – Errr... Essa aqui é a Keiko...

K – Olá Keiko...

Ke. – Olá... Ryn eu vou dar uma volta lá fora...

R – Tudo bem... falou sorrindo

Shi – Eu também vou... Shippou estava agora com 13, 14 anos, percebi que ele estava interessado pela garota por isso a seguiu

S A – Ela parecia estranha o que aconteceu?

R – Bom, desde que eu vim morar aqui, Kaori-sama a cria como uma filha porque

os pais dela morreram em um ataque que ocorreu em seu vilarejo natal...

I – Nossa, mas mudando de assunto... Ryn desde quando você treina?

S A – É Ryn... Pelo que vimos você luta muito bem...

R – Eu luto desde os nove anos... olhou para mim com certo rancor

M – Desde de que Sesshoumaru te deixou aqui?

R – Sim... Mas agora eu vou tomar banho e me trocar já volto...

Vimos ela sair pela porta e começamos a conversar com a sacerdotisa. Quando ela voltou estava deslumbrante, com um quimono lilás, os cabelos molhados soltos pelas costas batendo na cintura e um leve perfume de sakuras.

Ka. – Ryn você vai querer dar uma volta com seus amigos ou vai ficar?

Ryn olhou para nós, estava com uma cara pensativa.

R – Vou dar uma volta com eles Kaori-sama, mas volto para lhe ajudar no jantar...

Ka. – Tudo bem...

R – Vamos?

S A, K, I, M, S – Sim! falamos todos juntos, o que fez todos nós rirmos inclusive

eu

R – Vamos...

Caminhamos até a frente da casa, conversamos um pouco até que Kagome saiu correndo atrás do Inuyasha que tinha falado mais uma besteira, e Sango foi atrás do Miroku que disse que ia dar uma volta pelo vilarejo, mas na verdade iria atrás de mulheres. Eu e Ryn ficamos sozinhos, tentei puxar conversa, mas ela era sempre tão fria, até que eu não agüentei o silencio e falei:

S – Ryn, o que aconteceu?

R – O que?

S – Porque você está assim?

R – Assim como?

S – Assim tão fria, tão diferente de antes... O que aconteceu com você?

R – Aconteceu o que Sesshoumaru-sama?

S – Pare de me responder com outra pergunta... E responda a minha pergunta...

((Que redundante: RESPONDA A MINHA PERGUNTA, E NÃO RESPONDA A MINHA

PERGUNTA COM OUTRA PERGUNTA ¬¬))

R – Afe... Vamos ver, tirando que você me deixou aqui quando eu não queria,

quando eu tinha apenas nove anos, quando eu estava tão apegada a você...percebi que lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos Eu fui recebida muito

bem aqui, mas...

S – Mas? ela olhou pra mim como se surpreendesse de eu estar ali ainda

R – Nada...

S – Fale Ryn... a peguei pelo braço

R – Eu estava muito apegada a você, só isso... ela estava mentindo

S – Ryn você sabe que eu não gosto que mintam pra mim...

R – Sim eu lembro... Não estou mentindo...

S – Está sim...

K – INUYASHA SEU IDIOTA!gritou a humana de meu irmão interrompendo nossa

conversa

I – A Kagome esquece isso...

K - Hã... Talvez...

S – MIROKU EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ IA ATRÁS DE MULHER! Sango vinha correndo

atrás de Miroku

M – Calma Sangozinha!

S A – Afe Miroku, alguém tem que zelar pela integridade daquelas meninas... u.u'

R – Vocês se amam, não é? n.n perguntou rindo

S A – EU NÃO AMO ESSE IDIOTA! o.o'' falou corada

R – Sango, não precisava gritar, eu estou bem perto de você...

S A – Desculpe Ryn-chan, mas esse hentai me tira do sério...

M – Sango, você sabe que eu te amo...

K – Ain, que fofo... falou sorrindo

S A – Você não me ama Miroku... falou Sango corada

M – Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

S A – Se você me amasse, não sairia correndo atrás de qualquer mulher que passar

na sua frente e sim tentaria provar seu amor... falou olhando tristemente para

ele

M – Sango... olhou surpreso pela frase da garota

S – Chega...falei friamente, vendo que Sango a qualquer momento choraria

Vamos Sango-chan... a puxei pela mão levando para longe dali, não poderia deixar minha amiga sofrer desse jeito, percebi Ryn me olhar com desprezo

S A – Sim Sesshy...

Quando já estávamos bem longe ouvi Inuyasha gritar ((o Sesshy tem uma super audição, como o Inuyasha tá P)).

I – MIROKU VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA! Você não viu que não vai conseguir nada fazendo isso com a Sango...

K – Miroku você tem que tomar jeito...

R – Não sei porque, vocês viram que os dois se dão muito bem... ouvi Ryn falar

distante

I – O que? Sesshoumaru e Sango? A não Ryn, eles são amigos só...

M – É sim, só amigos, espero...

K – Miroku, você tem algum problema? A Sango perdeu o irmão, não tem família

alguma agora, e quando o Sesshoumaru se juntou a nós foi o único capaz de

entender a frieza dela... E agora você fica fazendo charme... POR KAMI-SAMA!

I – A Kagome tem razão... Acho melhor você mudar se não quiser perder a Sango...

R – Quer dizer que o Sesshoumaru-sama fez amigos? O.O perguntou incrédula

I – Posso dizer até que ele me considera um amigo agora... u.u'

R – Sério? perguntou MUITO surpresa

I – Sim... Sesshoumaru mudou Ryn... A Sango é a melhor amiga dele...

K – É sim, todos nós somos...

Quando Ryn foi perguntar mais alguma coisa pude ouvir a sacerdotisa falando com

eles:

Ka. – O almoço já está pronto... Vocês vão comer agora?

R – Vocês querem ir agora?

I – Claro... Tem bastante comida né? u.u

Ka. – Tem sim...

I – Ótimo!

K – Inuyasha como você é... falou a humana de meu irmão rindo

I – Pois é Kagome... u.u'

R – Eu vou chamar Sesshoumaru-sama e Sango...

M – Nós não vamos esperar vocês... u.u falou o monge sério

K – Miroku cala a boca, baka... Vamos esperar vocês sim...

R – Tá...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oiiiiiiii xD

Que bom que vocês estão gostando da fic, por favor comentem mais.

GENTE, TO ADORANDO ISSO! \o/

Só uma coisa, me desculpem a demora pra postar mas eu ainda não me adaptei ao esse site é muito complicado para minha pequena taxa de inteligência. xD

Quem quiser add: may. NE o/

May


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo VI

Eu estava mais adiante da discussão com Sango em meus braços, ela chorava. Quando pude ouvir passos, olhei pra trás e vi Ryn com a cara chocada. Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas não conseguiu, tentou de novo, mas o que ela falou soou mais como choro do que como reprovação:

R – Kaori-sama está chamando para ao almoço... Espero não ter atrapalhado nada...

Sa – O que Ryn? (perguntou Sango, levantando o rosto inchado)

R – Nada Sango-chan... (falou Ryn percebendo que Sango estava chorando

mesmo, nada mais) Vamos almoçar? (perguntou se aproximando e pegando a mão de Sango)

Sa – Não sei... O que você acha Sesshy? (falou limpando as ultimas lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos)

S – Por mim Sango-chan... (olhei para Ryn, que não parou de me encarar depois daquela cena) Todos já foram Ryn?

R – Sim...

Sa – Vamos então...

Estávamos próximos da casa quando ouvimos risadas atrás de nós, olhamos para trás e vimos Keiko e Shippou rindo muito.

R – O que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui? Kaori-sama chamou para o almoço...

A cena era a seguinte: Eu, Sango e Ryn no meio do jardim olhando para trás onde estava Shippou com Keiko no colo, os cabelos da garota caindo pelos ombros dela e dele, os dois estavam rindo muito.

R – Afinal o que aconteceu?

Shi. – Nós estávamos correndo e a Keiko caiu no chão, e acabou virando o pé... (o garoto começou a rir e Keiko também)

S – E o que há de engraçado nisso? o.Ô (perguntei incrédulo)

Shi. – O jeito que ela caiu... (começou a rir novamente)

Sa – E como ela caiu?

Shi. – Ela... (mas foi cortado pela garota, que colocou a mão sobre a boca dele)

Ke – Nada, esqueçam... (saiu do colo de Shippou, mas quase caiu quando apoiou o pé no chão)

Shi. – Se você não quer que eu conte, tudo bem... (falou segurando a garota pela cintura e sorrindo amigavelmente) Agora venha, você não vai conseguir dar um passo assim... (falou puxando ela para seus braços novamente, fazendo ela corar)

Ke – Obrigado... (falou extremante corada)

Sa – Kaham... (falou limpando a garganta para chamar a tenção dos dois) Vamos entrar?

Entramos na casa e Shippou largou Keiko cuidadosamente no chão da sala, Ryn cuidou habilmente do pé da garota. Ela havia aprendido muitas coisas desde que eu a deixei aqui, mas porque ela me olha com tanto rancor? Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de todos gargalhando, olhei para a direção deles e vi Shippou e Keiko corados:

I – Quer dizer que Shippou mal completou seus 14 anos e já está cortejando as garotas...

K – Que bonitinho... Você estava carregando ela no colo mesmo?

R – Estava sim... (falou Ryn rindo)

Sa – E eles pareciam bem íntimos... (falou rindo muito)

M – Shippou hein... (deu um pequeno cutucão no garoto)

Shi. – Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando, ela machucou o pé e eu simplesmente a carreguei... (falou corado, enquanto cruzava os braços)

Ke. – Isso mesmo... Foi só isso... (falou corada)

R – Mas como você agüentou carregar uma gorda como a Keiko? (falou Ryn rindo, mas rio ainda com a cara de ódio da garota)

Ke. – Gorda é você Ryn...

Shi. – Ela é bem leve até... (falou Shippou como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, fazendo eu e os outros darmos risadas)

I – Até? Quer dizer que você carregou muitas garotas, não é Shippou?

M – É?

Shi. – NÃO!!! Mas perto da Sango e da Kagome... (falou rindo)

Sa e K – HEI!!! (falaram brabas)

M - Você já carregou as duas? (perguntou o monge apontando para as duas)

Shi. – Sim, várias vezes... Quando vocês sumiam para ir aos vilarejos **buscar **mantimentos, essas duas sempre davam um jeito de se machucar...

S – Hum... Por isso que elas apareciam arranhadas... (comentei)

Shi. – Essas duas não conseguem ficar sem arrumar encrencas... (falou sorrindo amigavelmente para as duas)

Sa – Hehe, pois é... (falou sem graça)

K – Hehe n.n'

Sa – Mas porque você falou a palavra "buscar" tão ressaltadamente Shippou? O que eles faziam quando iam aos vilarejos? (perguntou inocentemente)

K – É o que?

I e M – NADA!!! (falaram rápido e corados)

S – Nada? Se fosse nada vocês não estariam desse jeito... (falei provocando)

Sa – É... O que vocês faziam? (perguntou Sango irritada)

I – Errrr...

M – Errr...

R – É o que? Até eu estou curiosa...

Sa – HÁ VOCÊS DOIS!!! (falou Sango partindo pra cima dos dois, ela percebeu que eles iam buscar é mulheres) (( tá eu sei, muito mistério para uma cosia idiota, mas eles por qualquer coisa mesmo xP))

I e M - AI!!! (se encolhendo no canto)

K – O que foi Sango-chan? (perguntou Kagome ainda sem perceber)

S A – Esse dois iam... (parou de falar e olhou para Keiko e Shippou) Vem aqui... (puxou Kagome mais para perto e cochichou em seu ouvido)...

Ke. – HEI EU QUERO OUVIR!!!

Shi. – Eu te falo... (Shippou cochichou no ouvido da garota, que corou logo depois)

Ke. – Atá... (falou mais corada ainda)

K – O QUE?!?! (falou dando um pequeno salto para trás)

Sa – Isso mesmo... (falou com a voz decepcionada, Sango gostava de Miroku, sintia ciúmes, mas não podia fazer nada porque ele não sabia dos sentimentos da

garota)

K – Hum... (falou com a voz tão ou mais decepcionada que Sango)

M – Quando que vocês vão nos bater? (perguntou o monge com os olhos fechados)

Sa – Não vamos...

I – Não? (abriu os olhos e olhou para Kagome que parecia triste)

K – Não... Vocês não são nada nossos, não temos motivos para batermos em vocês...

M – Mas...

Sa – É isso Miroku não somos nada...

I – Mas...

K – Nada...

Todos ficaram em um silêncio ensurdecedor ((silêncio ensurdecedor? o.Ô Bá é cada uma que eu invento xD)), até que Kaori chegou na sala e serviu o almoço, perguntando se nós ficaríamos ali, ou se continuaríamos viajando (essa pergunta não respondi). Ryn começou a contar tudo que aconteceu nesse tempo que ficou aqui, todos os amigos novos, as coisas que ela aprendeu, e as lutas que ela enfrentou com a sacerdotisa. Perguntei-lhe se ela tinha virado sacerdotisa, porque foi isso que as crianças do vilarejo falaram, mas para meu alivio não, as crianças achavam que sim porque ela aprendeu tudo que uma sacerdotisa deve saber.

Almoçamos muito bem, e fomos todos apreciar a bela tarde sentados no jardim, quando um jovem aparentando 18 anos, cabelos pretos que batiam no ombro, penetrantes olhos verdes, e uma pele clara, veio em nossa direção. Parando bem em frente da árvore em que Ryn estava encostada de olhos fechados:

A – Ryn-chan quem são seus amigos? (perguntou sorridente)

R – Akira-kun!!! (disse pulando nos braços do garoto)

A – Calma Ryn-chan...

R – Desculpe Akira-kun... Mas o que você está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar treinando com seu pai?

A – Sim, deveria... Mas ele teve que se ausentar, por isso vim aqui te visitar... Posso ou não?

R – Claro, mas você promete treinar comigo? (fazendo cara de cachorro abandonado(

A – AH RYN!!! Com essa sua cara tem como dizer não...

R – Obrigado... disse dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do garoto

S A – KAHAM! Ryn apresente seu "amigo"... (falou Sango sorrindo maliciosamente)

R – Ah claro... Esse é Akira, meu melhor e único amigo... (falou sorrindo)

M – HEI!!! Assim nós ficamos magoados... (falou fazendo cara de choro)

R – Não Miroku, eu conheço o Akira-kun desde que eu moro aqui... Mas vocês também são meus amigos...

I - Sei... Ele é só seu amigo, é?

R – Sim... (falou corada)

K – Sei...

R – Errr... Bom, Akira-kun... Esse é Sesshouamru-sama... (apontou pra mim)

A – Muito prazer em finalmente conhece-lo... A Ryn me fala muito de você... (Ryn corou na hora)

S – Prazer é meu... (falei com um sorriso de canto de boca) ((viajei, Sesshy sendo simpático, mas isso é uma fic... então... seja feliz... xD))

R – Essa é Sango, uma exterminadora de youkais... (apontou para Sango)

Sa – Olá... (falou sorrindo abertamente)

A – Olá...

R – Essa é Kagome, uma sacerdotisa... (apontou para a humana de meu irmão)

K – Oi...Sacerdotisa não Ryn, quase uma... (falou sorrindo)

A – Olá...

R – Que seja Kagome-chan, mas você tem poderes de uma... (falou revirando os olhos) Esse é o Inuyasha, meio-irmão do Sesshoumaru-sama... (apontou para o baka do Inuyasha)

I – Oi...

A – Oi...

R - E esse é o Miroku, monge e hentai... (falou com uma voz sarcástica) Ainda bem que você não é uma garota Akira–kun... u.u

M – Errr... Oi...

A – Oi...

R – E claro, esse é o Shippou... (apontando para Shippou que estava ao lado de Kaori)

Shi. – Olá...

A – Oi...

R – Tá... Vocês já se conhecem agora treine comigo Akira-kun...

A – Ryn-chan, você não enjoa de treinar não?

R – Não... (falou cruzando os braços)

A – Ok, ok... Vamos treinar...

R – AH!!! Vamos então... (começou a puxar o humano)

Ka. - Hei, Ryn-chan! Podemos ir junto?

R – Errr... Não sei... (olhou para mim)

M – O que você quer esconder hein Ryn?

Sa – Cala a boca Miroku...

I – Podemos ou não?

R – Sim, podem... (falou derrotada)

Ryn entrou correndo na casa para colocar o seu uniforme ((a roupa igual da Sango u.u)). Enquanto eu e os outros nos dirigíamos para a clareira onde Ryn treinava hoje cedo, eu não estava gostando nada daquele garoto, Akira, porque ele e Ryn pareciam tão próximos? Será que eram apenas amigos mesmo? Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela humana de meu irmão gritando:

K – Inuyasha... SENTA!!!

I – Ka... (não terminou de falar e foi de cara no chão)

S – O que ele fez dessa vez?

M – Boa pergunta...

Sa – Fala Ka-chan...

K – Errr... (a garota estava corada) (eu vi que o baka do meu irmão passou a mão em lugar impróprio, mas dessa vez foi porque ele tropeçou)

Sa – Fala Kagome!

K – Ele foi grosseiro, como sempre... (ela estava mentindo)

M – Só isso?

K – S-sim... (gaguejou nervosa)

Sa – Ka-chan? (perguntou Sango preocupada)

K – Foi só isso mesmo... (sorriu)

Ryn chegou correndo agilmente, com a espada na cintura e o arco e flechas nas mãos. Chegou perto de nós e falou:

R - Não atrapalhem... (falou divertida)

K – O que Ryn-chan? (perguntou confusa)

I – Ai Kagome, ela disse para nós não atrapalharmos... (falou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia, baka do Inuyasha)

K – Isso é obvio Inuyasha... (falou irritada)

R - Eu quis dizer para vocês não atrapalharem falando comigo...

Sa – Tá... (falou sorrindo)

R - Só se for para dar conselhos, que são sempre bem vindos... (falou rindo)

Ka. – Quando eu dou conselhos para você Ryn-chan, você me xinga... (falou tentando fazer pose séria)

R – A Kaori-sama... Deixe eles se acostumarem com o meu vocabulário antes de tudo... (falou enquanto ela corria para o centro da clareira)

M – O que ela quis dizer com isso?

Ke. – Ela fala muitos palavrões... (falou a garota, rindo)

K – A Ryn-chan?

Ke. – Sim e dos piores...

I – A Ryn fala palavrões... E dos piores?

S – É meio difícil acreditar nisso...

Ke. – Vejam...


End file.
